Dulzura
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Mina tiene una brillante idea de como hacer el cumpleaños de Yaten, el día mas especial.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Dulzura"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el calendario de Mina, había una fecha marcada fuertemente, decorado de estrellas y corazones alrededor del número. Cada vez que ella miraba allí, solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería cuando llegara el cumpleaños de Yaten.

Ellos eran compañeros de escuela, conociéndose desde que ingresaron a primer año, ya cursando el cuarto. Mina no podía dejar de molestar a Yaten, pensando en él como un niño hermoso, pero que vivía enojado, sobretodo cuando ella comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de él.

Pero estuvo centrada en su plan perfecto, sabiendo que nada impediría el regalo que quiso darle al gruñón peliplata.

Mina se pasó todos los días de las últimas dos semanas en lo mismo, ordenando las cosas en su casa, ofreciéndose de voluntaria a secar la vajilla luego de cenar, haciendo las labores del hogar mas livianas a su madre.

La señora Aino se extrañó del comportamiento de su pequeña hija. Pero supuso que sus años iniciales en la primaria estaban mejorando su comportamiento, haciéndola menos perezosa y mas cooperadora. Sonrió mirándola intentar alcanzar el mueble para guardar lo que ya tenía seco, ayudándola a guardar donde la estatura de Mina no llegaba.

Esa noche la rubia sonrió abrazando a su gato blanco antes de dormir. Notando que su mamá estaba contenta con ella. Y todo marchaba a la perfección.

A la mañana de aquel día, puso varias alarmas para despertar a la hora adecuada. Se levantó, preparando café y untando tostadas con mermelada, llevándolo todo a la habitación de sus padres, sorprendiéndolos con el desayuno.

Ellos se impresionaron, pero recibieron de buena gana el gesto amable de su única hija, que apenas podía con la bandeja llena de comida.

Entonces Mina, una vez libre de la bandeja, se paró frente a ellos y sonrió con la máxima expresión de ternura.

"¿Ustedes creen que hay que ser buena persona con todo el mundo?" Preguntó.

"El trato cordial a los demás, da cuenta de que eres educada." Respondió su padre, intrigado de la conversación que ella inició.

"Entonces, ¿está bien si intento dar consuelo a un pobre compañero que nunca sonríe?" Consultó, siguiendo en su idea, arrugando levemente su frente en un gesto de preocupación.

Su madre la miró y luego sonrió.

"Me alegra mucho que te intereses en tus compañeros, eres una buena niña, Minako." Le felicitó.

Mina se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Quiero darle algo especial para que tenga un poco de felicidad en su triste vida." Explicó. "¿Está bien si trabajo para reunir dinero y comprárselo?" Preguntó finalmente.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, adorando lo que ella decía, no pudiendo creer el buen corazón que desarrollaba su pequeña, incluso queriendo sacrificarse por ver feliz a otra persona. Y no hubo nada que discutir entre ellos porque asintieron teniendo un acuerdo, todo por apoyar a que su hija creciera conservando esos nobles valores.

"Te daremos dinero, cariño." Dijo su madre, saliendo de la cama, entonces en su mueble, sacó algunos billetes, dándole una suma suficiente para que Mina ayudara a su compañerito. Besó su mejilla y ella agradeció, saliendo entre chillidos alegres hacia su habitación.

Lo había logrado, ahora teniendo en sus manos el dinero. Lo dejó sobre su cama y comenzó a ponerse su mejor vestido, acomodando su cabello en su lazo rojo perfectamente en su cabello. Y cuando estuvo lista, metió el dinero a su bolsillo, se despidió de sus padres y salió disparada hacia la calle.

Entró a la tienda y pidió el pastel que había encargado días antes. Sonriendo extensamente cuando se lo entregaron en una linda caja con una cinta. Su estómago rugió, queriendo probarlo. Aunque no era su pastel favorito, era el de Yaten, sabiéndolo después de una minuciosa investigación, donde interrogó arduamente a Seiya, un amigo cercano de su adorado compañero, obteniendo no solo lo de su pastel favorito, sino que la dirección de su casa.

Caminó hasta la residencia donde esperaba él, seguramente vestido impecable con ese cabello cepillado y sus ojos verdes que eran capaces de atravesarla. Mina nunca se sintió mas emocionada que cuando él la miraba. Y recorrió toda la ruta soñando con verlo.

Tocó el timbre de la casa indicada, y esperó. Una señora parecida a Yaten abrió la puerta, preguntándole qué necesitaba. Mina explicó que era una amiga de la escuela y lo buscaba para felicitarlo. La señora Kou sonrió con gracia y fue por su hijo.

Cuando Mina lo vió bajar las escaleras, su corazón casi se sale.

Quitó la tapa de la caja, sacando su contenido, dejando a la vista el pastel, y la caja en el suelo. Y cuando Yaten la notó, frunció el ceño.

"La fiesta es mas tarde, y no te invité, vienen solo chicos." Se defendió acercándose a ella.

Mina ignoró eso y sonrió.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Yaten." Dijo suave.

Él se inclinó mirando en la caja, notando el pastel con su nombre, ampliando sus ojos. Entonces su gesto se relajó.

Pensó que no era tan malo que ella le regalara algo. No era que le desagradara, pero su presencia siempre lo ponía demasiado nervioso, y ser duro y grosero con ella lo hacía sentir mejor y con el poder de controlarla.

Mina solo pudo pensar que su rostro, y su expresión eran adorable, su cara relajada, ya no enojándose, sino aceptando su regalo. Entonces, acercó un poco mas el pastel a él.

Lo siguiente que Yaten supo, era que tenía un pastel estampado en su cara.

Mina rió suavemente pero él no tuvo ninguna gracia. Comenzando a enojarse, limpió la crema de sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?" Preguntó. "¡Estas totalmente loca!" Se quejó mirándola furioso.

Mina suspiró, esperando sus palabras y luego lo miró.

"Yo solo deseaba que por hoy fueras dulce." Dijo con un deje de seriedad. "Es malo estar de mal humor en tu cumpleaños." Explicó y luego se acercó a él, queriendo darle un beso.

Pero en vez de eso, sonrió maliciosa, y lamió la crema en la mejilla Yaten. Notando como él se volvió totalmente rojo por el gesto.

"Eres muy dulce ahora" Dijo contenta, y dejó en sus manos el resto del pastel. Tocó con su dedo índice su frente y rió. "Te di un beso usando la lengua, ahora somos novios." Le advirtió.

Yaten no dijo una palabra, demasiado impresionado por lo que hacia esa niñita, metiéndose en su casa, llenando de crema su cara, lamiéndolo… ¿y ahora eran novios? Sacudió su cabeza pero aun no respondió nada.

"Prometo que en adelante, como tu novia, haré que todos tus días sean dulces." Sentenció y luego caminó a la salida. Despidiéndose de un estático Yaten.

Mina cantó suavemente mientras brincaba de vuelta a su casa y admitía orgullosa que había llevado a cabo en total éxito su plan, haciendo lo mas especial, para el chico mas especial.

Yaten solo se quedó allí procesando, que era la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía así, que de alguna forma, le alegró realmente. Y no se quejó, aunque, esperaba que la promesa de Mina, sobre endulzarlo a diario, no fuera tan literal como en ese momento.

Sonrió suave, lamiendo el pastel de alrededor de su boca, saboreando el tipo de pastel cuando lo reconoció; frambuesas con crema, su favorito.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! **_

_**Ya que no logro terminar mi actualización. Y mi adorado Yaten cumple años. Esto es algo así como un one shot express. Pero pensé que esto me mató de risa imaginándolo en un dibujo mental.**_

_**Ginsei, tómalo de regalo temporal xD Además, tanto que me hablaste de pasteles, esto es tu culpa =P  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
